


Омерзительный

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Кон знает — он глубоко и наглухо ёбнутый, но со своими желаниями ему ничего не поделать, как сильно бы он не хотел приобщиться к нормальности. Брат лучше его по всем параметрам и всё детское восхищение вылившееся в стабильный стояк по утрам совсем не повод для самооправданий, и не причина повторять себе о том, что будь на его месте кто угодно другой, то случилось бы, то же самое. Кон облажался снова, ведь даже не может нормально подрочить на какого-нибудь мужика из рекламы или гейское порно, предпочитая того, кто так похож, и, вместе с тем, совсем другой чем он сам.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

За всё время своего существования Коннор привык к тому, что он — какое-то отклонение от нормы. Наверное, если бы из них своих можно было самостоятельно решить кому появиться на свет — ему или Дику, то он выбрал бы близнеца вне всяких сомнений. Коннор совершенно уверен — каждый бы поддержал его в этом, хотя, честно говоря, в родном семействе надеяться на подобное единодушие не приходится.

Так уж сложилось, что вместо привычной схемы деления семейного древа на категории «мать и отец» у них «мать, отец и дядя» — брат отца не то чтобы живёт с ними, но проводит столько времени, что иногда Коннору кажется — подобное совершенно ненормально. Хотя, признаться, вот тут то он и вписывается в свою семью, ведь именовать себя экземпляром, угодливо собирающим своё существо так, чтобы попасть в рамки и условности никак нельзя. 

Лучший пример идеального сына, конечно же, Ричард, и Кон не протестует, когда кто-то упоминает об этом вне дома — в семье их даже не сравнивают, несмотря на то, что во внешности они буквально практически идентичны, а единственным существенным различием являются их глаза — ярко-голубые, отцовские достались брату, тогда как Коннор расхаживает с тёмно-карими радужками. Уникальный в этом поколении, к своему несомненному сожалению.

Как было бы проще, если бы они с Диком действительно являлись копиями друг друга! Вот только близнец с раннего детства увлекается спортом, а сам Кон — точными науками, так что брат даже физически несколько развитее его. Такие мелочи очень мешают если запираться в ванной перед зеркалом, и, разглядывая себя, дрочить представляя как это делает Дик, но сколько себя не загоняй, а любви к соккеру у него не прибавляется.

Кон знает — он глубоко и наглухо ёбнутый, но со своими желаниями ему ничего не поделать, как сильно бы он не хотел приобщиться к нормальности. Брат лучше его по всем параметрам и всё детское восхищение вылившееся в стабильный стояк по утрам совсем не повод для самооправданий, и не причина повторять себе о том, что будь на его месте кто угодно другой, то случилось бы, то же самое. Кон облажался снова, ведь даже не может нормально подрочить на какого-нибудь мужика из рекламы или гейское порно, предпочитая того, кто так похож, и, вместе с тем, совсем другой чем он сам.

Однако, закрыв плотно глаза, Коннор пробует из чистого упрямства, надеясь, что если сотню раз нажать на одну и ту же кнопку, то сломанный механизм наконец заработает, как и полагается. 

Из недр памяти выныривает красавец-серфингист и простой сюжет секса на пляже, который в своё время заставил его судорожно искать кнопку для скачивания ролика, ведь в первый раз у него вообще как-то поднялось на того, кто не является его братом. Сейчас скачанный клип и не нужен вовсе — перед глазами возникает загорелая кожа, рельефные мышцы, широкая улыбка и ярко-голубые радужки. 

Ладонь скользит под мягкую резинку пижамных штанов и накрывает полувозбуждённый член, Не давать себе отвлечься от образа созданного в голове на то, как на втором этаже двухъярусной кровати возится младший, получается плохо, но Коннор весьма усерден и прилежен в настойчивом желании исправить себя.

Красивым жестом совершенный мужчина отправляет влажные, растрепавшиеся волосы назад и показывает длинную шею с мелкими, почти незаметными пятнышками родинок на ней, и член неумолимо крепнет в ладони ещё до того, как Кон успевает приласкать себя в первом жесте. Кулак соскальзывает вниз, до самой мошонки, и губы приходится сжать посильнее, чуть прикусывая их.

«Тише», — самоконтроль главенствует сейчас, не давая простонать тихо, и вынуждая следить за каждым звуком, раздающийся в комнате. Даже самый тихий скрип не ускользнёт от его внимания, чтобы не выдать себя, не разбудить Ричарда, дрыхнущего на верхней полке ненароком.

Зато фантазию подчинить никак не удаётся, и перед внутренним взором загорелая кожа выцветает, становясь такой же бледной, как его собственная, а улыбка сменяется застенчиво-неловким выражением лица Дика, который сжимает доску для серфинга так, словно желает чтобы его на ней разложили и приласкали, но слишком невинен и скромен, чтобы сказать о таком вслух, но недостаточно, чтобы не хотеть чего-то подобного.

Жар прокатывается по венам быстрее, перехватывает дыхание, заставляя двигать рукой коротко и рвано, беззвучно выдыхая от разгорающегося неистового желания. Тело требует внимание, ласки, прикосновений, горячих и умелых пальцев на коже, которые не будут являться его собственными, но их Коннор получит завтра, может быть, или послезавтра — как удастся уговорить брата сделать ему массаж, например, или в очередной раз заняться борьбой, словно ему вообще интересны драки. Все эти касания будут смазанными, неловкими, и придётся яростно дрочить себе в душе после, но сейчас Коннора чертовски ломает от того, как хочется забраться на верхний ярус и прижаться к младшему, хотя бы просто, чтобы пройтись кончиком носа по его шее и впитать другой, не похожий на собственный, и этим сводящий с ума запах.

Проклятая кровать так и норовит скрипнуть, стоит лишь приняться двигаться на ней, подбрасывая бёдра, толкаясь в кулак и упираясь пятками в матрац приласкать себя ниже, дразня кончиками пальцев сжатый анус. Флакон со смазкой под подушкой почти пуст, и воспользоваться тюбиком Коннор не рискует — эта дрянь вечно хлюпает, а Дик спит так чутко, что совсем не хочется разбудить брата и, не дай бог, выслушивать вопросы или подколы, зная — член не опустится до тех пор, пока ему не причинят боль или удовольствие.

Да, нельзя шуметь, нужно всего лишь сбросить напряжение, и потом, уткнувшись в подушку, проспать до утра, будто бы ничего не было и всё это не более чем сладкий сон, отчаянный бред, в котором можно и самому себе не признаваться. Всего-то. План идеально выверен и отточен с тех пор, как Коннор почувствовал впервые, что ему интересен собственный близнец отнюдь не как член семьи и хороший человек.

— Мммм, — короткий стон разрезает воздух, вынуждая замереть, отчаянно прислушиваясь. Их голоса идентичны, и Коннор даже не уверен в том, что этот звук не издал он сам, не заметив от того как сердце отчаянно бухает в груди, но тот повторяется, выдавая сладкую мольбу, надежду на особенную ласку, доводящую до исступления.

«Дик?» — подмывает его позвать, но осознание того, что над головой сейчас брат издаёт такие звуки внутри всё сворачивается в ещё более горячий и тугой ком, обдавая страстным жаром от макушки до пят.

Слюна на пальцы ложится так же тихо и незаметно, как и Коннор устраивается на боку, глядя в отражающую поверхность стоящего напротив кровати шкафа. Синий лунный свет слишком хорошо выхватывает очертания брата из темноты, позволяя разглядеть больше, чем следовало бы, и Коннор готов кричать и плакать от того зрелища, что разворачивается там перед ним: Дик лежит на самом краю и быстро, жёстко терзает свою плоть кулаком.

Рваные движения ни с чем не спутать, а новый звук в комнате заставляет Коннора двигаться ещё тише, одну руку беззвучно заводя себе за спину. Сжатые мышцы плохо подаются, но Кон знает — немного терпения и упорства, и всё получится, даже без смазки, хотя та точно лежит под подушкой. Сейчас пытаться ею воспользоваться значит выдать себя скрипом или хлюпаньем тюбика, так что можно и без неё, тем более это всего лишь пальцы. Главное, не торопиться, чтобы подстроиться под чужой беспощадный ритм.

В голове уже совсем нет ни сёрфингиста, ни пляжа, ни доски — только Дик, яростно надрачивающий себе на верхнем ярусе кровати и глядящий с мольбой на него, Коннора, своего старшего близнеца, давая почувствовать как хлёстко головка касается приоткрытых губ. Точно, если бы у него был хоть один шанс, то сейчас можно было бы лечь на чужие ноги и потянуться просто, чтобы обхватывать изредка касающуюся рта плоть и скользить по ней кончиком языка, собирая собственный вкус с головки. Картинка настолько горячая, что Кон проталкивает внутрь два пальца по вторые фаланги и сжимает зубами губу до застилающей глаза боли, вынуждая себя думать о чём-нибудь ещё, кроме того, каково чувствовать тяжесть члена Дика на языке и ощущать, и насколько одинаков их вкус. 

Или отвлечься от мыслей о том, как младший, который сладко умоляет взять его поглубже и начать двигаться задницей по члену, или отпустить, развязать перетянутые за спиной руки и уже позволить ему толкаться самому.

Дыхание сбивается и Кон едва успевает заглушить рвущийся наружу стон, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, но не в силах перестать подсматривать за тем, как дрочит его собственный брат. Тот никогда не узнает об этом — Кону хватает ума держать в тайне свой большой краш, но перестать двигаться и сжиматься на собственных пальцах он просто не может. 

Особенный вид обсессии, заболевание, с которым его нужно привезти в психбольницу и оставить там до полной импотенции, ведь, похоже, стоять у него может только на брата, что изгибается явно опережая по движениям Коннора:

— Аааааах! — сладкий выкрик бьёт прямо в солнечное сплетение, вырывая из Кона беззвучные стоны, что не в силах прорваться через подушку, закушенную в порыве страсти, обуревающей стоит лишь подумать о том, что сейчас чужое семя могло брызнуть ему на язык, помечая своим терпким вкусом.

Быть тише воды — жизненная необходимость, и к шестнадцати годам не научиться владеть собой было бы губительно, почти смертельно. Сердце разорвётся от стыда и неловкости, стоит только Дику узнать, что его чёртов близнец не в состоянии сдержаться и дрочит каждый раз, когда просто слышит тихие, способные укрыться от любого другого звуки, осознавая — это не очередной кошмар, который приснился младшему, а жаркие стоны от невыносимого желания.

Никогда прежде и краем глаза не удавалось увидеть как Дик делает это — тот вечно кутается в одеяло, прячется, похоже, даже от самого себя, оставаясь настолько невинным в мастурбации, что в сравнении с ним — Коннор испорченный мальчишка, который точно знает где себя приласкать, куда нажать и как надавить, чтобы сил терпеть совсем не осталось.

«Вот так», — думает он, разводя пальцы внутри и сжимая головку, в пару рваных, умопомрачительных движений спускает, кусая ткань наволочки и бросает последний взгляд на шкаф, надеясь, что брат уже отвернулся, скрылся под мягким пледом и уснул, но тот только медленно скользит кончиками пальцев по опадающий плоти, дразня себя уже после.

Грёбаная жизнь.

Мозг мгновенно дорисовывает все эти ощущения и самого себя рядом с сытым, довольным Диком, которого можно будет довести до сладкой мольбы в несколько верных касаний, пробирающих до костей и выжимающих мышцы в неудержимом спазме.

Вместо этого судорогой пробирает самого Коннора, разбивая на миллиард осколков и оставляя лежать так, уткнувшимся лицом в подушку, с испачканной ладонью, и загнанно дышащего в надежде, что он не кричал имя Дика, кончая.

Брат успокаивается, и, пожалуй, Коннор завидует младшему сегодня больше, чем обычно, потому что ему так сладко сопеть во сне, как сейчас это делает Дик совсем не светит. Облегчение наступившее на время ещё догонит его, возможно — сегодня.

Запах секса не помогает успокоить растревоженное сознание, и Кон, вдыхая его и лаская себя так же, как несколько минут назад делал Дик, точно знает, что такое отклонение от нормы — смертельно, если о нём с кем-нибудь заговорить.

Придётся снова молчать, время от времени тихо выстанывая в подушку.


	2. Chapter 2

Утром о ночном происшествии совсем ничего не напоминает, кроме носка, которому досталось особенно сильно — платки у Коннора кончились, и он опять забыл что нужно пополнить запас влажных салфеток, поэтому пострадавший предмет гардероба приходится закидывать в стиральную машину во избежание любых расспросов со стороны родителей. 

— Доброе утро, — мягкий тон Дика сжимает сердце в груди, но Коннор держит при себе весь список желаний, направленных на брата, напоминая о приличиях и праведности. 

Тот разделён весьма чётко на две границы: можно и нельзя, чтобы ни у кого не возникало сомнений в том, что чувства между ними лишь братские и Кон не выдал себя ненароком, лишаясь одновременно поддержки не только общественной, но и внутрисемейной.

Улыбнуться слабо и кивнуть, елозя зубной щёткой туда-сюда — сколько угодно, прижаться к груди и почувствовать тепло кожи под пальцами и загнанный выдох — фу, плохой брат, иди в угол и ещё подумай о том что позволено тебе обществом. 

Ещё бы придерживаться плана было настолько же просто, как и его составить, и всё — можно считать, что у человечества есть новый представитель, способный обуздать все свои порывы, а там и до веры в безграничность самоубеждения недалеко. Ночное обещание себе добрать касаний утром толкается под рёбра, но его приходится скрутить и убрать подальше, чтобы не мешалось.

— Мгм, — неловкое мычание заменяет все приветственные слова и от ладони младшего, ерошащего его и без того растрёпанные волосы сердце с бульканьем проваливается под ноги, ставя под сомнение то, что удержать себя в рамках Коннору вообще удастся. Жажда прикосновений снова даёт о себе знать ударом исподтишка.

Они слишком близко друг к другу, и вчерашний эпизод в памяти такой яркий, что, пожалуй, Кон готов рискнуть и сделать шаг навстречу мягкому и домашнему Дику, заглянуть в глаза, доставая изо рта щётку и притереться ближе, кожа к коже, делая вид, что в ванной слишком мало места, но ничего из этого он не успевает — телефон в руках брата противно жужжит и получает тем самым всё его внимание.

— Тебя потеряли? Так рано? — подкалывает Коннор, вскидывая брови игриво и улыбается беззлобно: младший постоянно водится с одной и той же компанией и они довольно нетерпеливы, если дело касается утра выходного дня: подземелья и драконы занимают всё их субботнее время, и этот факт особенно веселит их семейство.

— Нет, это Кара, — качает головой Дик, и совсем недавно трепетно бьющееся сердце обрывается так, словно всё прошлое время висело на одной чёртовой ниточке.

Кон прекрасно помнит её — миленькая девушка с такой же податливой улыбкой, как и у брата имела бы все шансы стать любовью Коннора, если бы дамы вообще были ему интересны. Увы и ах, но женский пол в большинстве своём оставляет Коннора равнодушным. Единственное исключение, пожалуй, Норт — девушка из компании младшего настолько бойкая и пробивная, что не может не притягивать к себе взгляд, но ему слишком сложно сказать есть ли вероятность что той хватит сил изгнать образ близнеца из захваченной им головы.

— Так равно? — скрывать ревность удаётся не хуже, чем желание, и буря поднимающаяся внутри обходит голос, оседая только в глазах, так что Коннор не перестаёт возить щёткой по зубам, бурча невнятно, — оа фто, деуфка тоя фто и?

В ответ на вопрос Дик смотрит на него прямо промеж лопаток — Кон прекрасно ощущает сам взгляд, и, чтобы убедиться в этом ему не надо таращиться в зеркало, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не возьмёт себя в руки и не сумеет, как и полагается в обществе велеть неуёмной сходящей с ума части сознания порадоваться за младшего.

— Чего? — в ответ на недоумлённый вопрос, приходится сплюнуть пасту в раковину, и повторить уже куда более чётко и разборчиво:

— Она что, девушка твоя что ли — писать в такую рань? — добавляет Коннор, заново принимаясь вычищать зубы и замирает от короткого «ага» на секунду.

На пластике наверняка останутся следы его шестёрок, но плевать на это, даже если от щётки придётся избавиться и сжечь её, ведь сейчас сжатые до боли зубы — единственный способ совладать с внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями.

Не первый раз, когда Дик начинает с кем-то встречаться, и не последний — в этом Кон ни капли не сомневается. Его младший красавчик, бомбардир команды по соккеру и просто невероятно милый парень от которого невозможно оторвать взгляд. Да и не ему осуждать тех, кто не в состоянии устоять перед близнецом, ведь при всей их идентичной внешности он и сам готов двинуться к хренам от того, насколько милый и добродушный младший со всеми окружающими.

Не слишком бурный на эмоции он выглядит строим ровно до тех пор, пока не узнаешь его получше, а после под панцирем слабой мимики и недовольным взглядом можно обнаружить совершенно нежного и податливого молодого человека, который легко смущается и краснеет, переживает за множество мелочей и старается быть внимательным ко вс

Как в такого вообще можно не влюбиться?

Коннор вот не сумел, так что совершенно нормально, что и Кара из их класса тоже не устояла перед обаянием близнеца. Не ему её осуждать, а брат... У Дика есть право встречаться с теми с кем он только пожелает, и не старшему указывать кто это должен быть.

— Оу, — наконец, хмыкает Кон, сплёвывая в раковину и полоща рот — это избавляет от необходимости давать хоть какие-то комментарии, но Дик всё равно напряжённо всматривается в его лицо через зеркало так, словно ждёт осуждения или принятия — чего-то большего, чем получил в ответ.

Это весьма странно, и стоило бы отказаться от подобной власти в жизни младшего, вот только на такой подвиг Кон вообще не способен.

«Достаточно того, что я даю им тебя касаться», — думает он, ощущая горечь в мятном послевкусии, мельком замечая следы от зубов на податливом пластике. Да, Дик не спрашивал его, но, положа руку на сердце стоит признать, что появись такое желание, и всё, ни одна из его бывших не стала бы «нынешней» в тот или иной момент, не позволь Коннор этому случиться. Достаточно вспомнить о том, что у него есть очень качественные голубые линзы и доступ к гардеробу младшего, и устроить одно ложное свидание и отвадить неугодную девушку раз и навсегда, да так, чтобы брат никогда не узнал об этом, не составило бы никакого труда.

Даже план, простой, изящный и бьющий в цель без промаха был составлен ещё года три назад, когда к Дику в самый первый раз подошла девочка из соседнего класса с предложением встречаться, бесстрашно спрашивая об этом посреди кабинета. Тогда, помнится, Коннору пришлось взять брата за руку, чтобы тот собрался с силами и ответил ей, ведь без этого младший выглядел настолько растерянным, что у Кона было стойкое чувство — тот сбежит или впадёт в ступор, так и не отыскав слова, и так, скорей всего, опозорится.

До сих пор гордость внутри распирает от того, как он справился, и, что хватило мужества позволить брату сделать этот шаг самому, поддержать его, подавляя жгучее желание заграбастать себе, обнять на глазах у всех, и как пятилетний малыш заявить «моё!» чтобы никто даже думать не смел подойти ближе и потрогать. Если бы сейчас это произошло, едва ли Кон был бы так же великодушен, вот только теперь выбора нет — взялся играть роль заботливого старшего брата, так не отлынивай. Будь хорошим актёром и делай то, что требуется.

— Она милая, — наконец, признаёт он, вытирая лицо и глядя в голубые глаза в ответ. Внутри всё дрожит и болит, но с этим можно жить — Кон справляется уже несколько лет, и, наверное, ещё немного протянет, пока не появится возможность сбежать на край света с каким-нибудь Гекельбери Финном.

А до этих пор остаётся чувствовать себя отвратительной сволочью, у которой внутри всё замирает от неловкой улыбки Дика, что разгоняет на миг набежавшее сомнение на лице и он снова улыбается застенчиво, так, что если не знаешь куда смотреть — не заметишь как уголки губ содрогаются.

— Да, — соглашается младший едва слышно, и неловко поправляет собственные локоны, отводит взгляд, прежде, чем спросить, — а ты...?

— Всё ещё гей, — хмыкает тихо Коннор, надеясь этой шуткой развеять неловкость, повисшую между ними.

Было бы здорово, если бы такой способ сработал, вот только на привычную шутку Дик лишь хмурится и тянется к его руке, как тогда, цепляясь за неё коротко, но сильно. Они не переплетают пальцы, просто держаться, и, видимо, младшему сейчас это особенно нужно, ведь иначе тот бы не позволил себе нарушать границы личного пространства так беспощадно и неотвратимо.

И так желанно.

— Ты не хочешь как-нибудь выбраться на свидание? — наконец, формулирует Дик, поднимая молящие голубые глаза и разбивая своим видом всё желание сказать твёрдое и решительное «нет». 

— Мне там нечего делать, — остаётся только хмыкнуть и покачать головой, зная, что такой ответ наверняка расстроит младшего, но лучше так, чем чувствовать себя третьим лишним.

— Мы просто соберёмся... не парочками, — наконец, добавляет брат после нескольких секунд мучительного молчания и стискивает его ладонь, не обращая внимания на то, что телефон в другой руке снова гудит сообщениями. — Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе было весело.

— Не беспокойся, — странное выражение промелькивает на дне глаз, едва Коннор пытается отмахнуться, и ему всё-таки приходится выдохнуть, кивая, — чёрт, ладно. Я приду. Один раз, да?

— Ага. Мы вечером соберёмся сегодня, — улыбка словно солнечный луч опускается на лицо Дика, заставляя думать только об одном — а его лицо выглядит так же, или всё-таки Коннор слишком часто улыбается для того, чтобы его выражение имело такой же сильный эффект.

Настолько, что хочется сделать один-единственный шаг навстречу и прижаться губами к другим, таким похожим, и всё-таки чужим, отделённым от его желаний алой чертой с надписью по периметру «доступ запрещён». Почувствовать их на один горячий миг, а там хоть трава не расти — плевать на последствия, на отвращение, ненависть и презрение всех и каждого, включая самого Дика, ведь этот момент будет согревать его до конца дней. Губы покалывает и Коннор чуть наклоняется вперёд в бездумном жесте, словно у него потемнело в глаза, подкосились ноги, или же он просто потерял устойчивую опору, и теперь Дик ему нужен, чтобы выровняться, перехватывая руки брата за предплечья.

Короткая вибрация опять отнимает у него внимание младшего, и всё, что остаётся Кону — любить и ненавидеть Кару, написывающую близнецу в столь важный момент, ведь иначе его спокойная жизнь раз и навсегда останется за бортом.

А пока там место только для Коннора.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечер приближается стремительно — куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы Коннору так уже точно. Домашние дела и заданные уроки отвлекают его ненадолго, и, сказать по правде, он даже несколько расстроен тем, как быстро удаётся со всем расправиться, ведь время без близнеца дома ощущается ещё медленней, чем обычно.

Наверное, в этом Кон никогда не сможет понять большинство одноклассников, которые жалуются после каждых выходных, что те пролетели как один день, просто из-за медленной субботы, когда хочется умереть в ожидании Дика с его встречи любителей D&D. Хотя, признаться, время от времени на него находит особенное настроение, и, заперев дверь в комнату от родителей, которые и так не войдут без стука, он отправляется на поиски своего нового сокровища.

Коннор никогда не берёт из вещей брата ничего особенно крупного или ценного, какую-нибудь приятную мелочь, вроде пары носков или нитки миленьких деревянных бус — чего-то такого, что хорошо смотрится на Дике и всегда напоминает о нём, даже если его нет рядом. 

Вот только сейчас, стоит потянуться после слишком долгой и упорной работы над домашним заданием, как взгляд приковывает брошенный свитшот — такой мягкий на вид и приятный на ощупь, как и помнит Кон. У него есть практически идентичный, но он шоколадного цвета, а не чёрный. 

Пальцы сами тянутся за мягкой тканью, и приятный запах обдаёт его, выворачивая, выкручивая нахрен до глубины души. Член реагирует мгновенно на это прикосновение, наливаясь кровью и давая понять — едва ли однажды наступит день, когда Коннору удастся настолько вписаться в рамки, что он перестанет так неистово желать родного брата, что член мгновенно напрягается просто от одного аромата одеколона смешанного с личным запахом младшего.

Взгляд падает на зеркало, и приходится свериться с часами — половина четвёртого, а Дик на своих посиделках задерживается по меньшей мере до шести, так что у него более чем достаточно времени на воплощение внезапно пронзившей рассудок идеи.

Нужно всего лишь раздобыть свои голубые линзы, припрятанные в самый дальний угол собственной половины шкафа и аккуратно поставить их, чтобы сравнять то, как выглядит он сам и Дик. Конечно, мышц ему это не добавит, но младший не настолько рельефнее, а если натянуть его свитер, то разница практически и не видна — из-за любви к бегу их ноги выглядят совершенно одинаково.

Сомнений в том, что члены у них тоже идентичны не возникает, и всё-таки это мало похоже на самолюбование — глаза перечёркивают привычный образ, добавляя ему закрытости. Как ни странно, а Дик куда общительнее чем сам Коннор, у которого много друзей и знакомых, но нет времени толком поддерживать построенные с другими связи, так кто из них более закрыт — большой вопрос.

И всё-таки отражение в зеркале настолько похоже на то, чего желает Кон, что он кусает собственные губы изнутри и тянет свитер выше, лишь бы зарыться носом в ткань на груди и вдохнуть родной, до боли знакомый запах, не отводя взгляда и накрывая собственный член ладонью. Внутри всё скручивается в неистовом желании прикоснуться к Дику, обнять его, почувствовать на себе, под собой, в себе.

«Грёбаный безумный извращенец», — беспощадно заключает Коннор, глядя на отражение в зеркале. Он так давно и тяжело болен, что готов отдаться на суд брату, лишь бы тот высказал один раз всю глубину собственного отвращения к павшему в его глазах близнецу и отказался иметь что-либо общее с тем, кто выглядит словно неточная копия и решительно болен внутри, тем самым запуская медленный механизм излечения.

Кон молчит не потому, что ему нравится чувствовать себя паршивой овцой в семье, а потому что знает — Дик примет его даже с этой отвратительной чертой, а такого одобрения окажется достаточно, чтобы не исцеляться никогда.

Может быть признаться отцу? Прийти и сказать обо всём, в надежде, что тот отправит их в разные колледжи, запретив видеться до тех пор, пока Коннора не отпустит? Да, это точно работающий план, потому что сейчас, глядя на самого себя, такого идентичного с младшим братом всё, чего желает Коннор — совершенно и абсолютно непристойно. Вот только после выхода из шкафа папа, напротив, поддержал его, но здесь совсем другое...

— Вот так, — шепчет он, вспоминая в каком ритме Дик вчера ласкал себя и повторяя рваные быстрые фрикции с точностью, доступной лишь близнецам. 

Резкие движения ладонью, запах, кружащий голову, голубые глаза, глядящие на него вместо собственных так, как Дик никогда не смотрел, да и вряд ли взглянет — с видом «я знаю твою грязную тайну и поэтому ты весь мой».

Кон отходит всего на пару секунд от зеркала на шкафу — ему нужно взять смазку, и, расположившись на кресле поудобнее, выдавить её прохладное содержимое на член, чтобы дрочить было приятнее. Кулак скользит быстро, наверное, даже слишком, но у него совсем нет желания тормозить себя, останавливать.

До прихода брата времени более чем достаточно, но Коннор всё-равно торопится, вынимает руку из рукава и, приподняв ткань повыше вжимается носом к подмышке, где личный запах Дика ещё сильнее, а аромат одеколона неощутим.

Его сбивает с ног, колени подламываются и приходится вжаться задницей в столешницу, только чтобы не упасть от того как его пробирает сильным спазмом.

— Дик, — хныканье срывается совершенно неотвратимо, и Коннору нравится, как звучит его собственный голос, хотя, наверное, в этом образе стоило называть своё имя, но ему и без того одурительно сладко, — Дик, пожалуйста...

Шёпот рассыпается по комнате, и в голове только одна мысль — если бы сейчас Дик был здесь и обнял его, то после можно и умереть совершенно счастливым, и больше никогда не встречаться с осознанием собственного отчаяния лицом к лицу. 

Мягкий ворс щекочет нос, и Кон изо всех сил пытается не думать каково бы было — прижаться носом к чуть отросшим после бритья, впитавшим запах волосам в подмышке брата или скользнуть им же у того по груди, где первые волоски уже покрывают пространство между сосками и вниз, блядской дорожкой спускаются к паху, так же как и у него самого.

«Я хочу тебя всего», — вот, на чём ломается Коннор, ускоряясь до предела и постанывая, против привычки, не беззвучно, но тихо. Нужно побиться головой о стену и расшибить её себе, но вбить простое правильно — держаться подальше от родного брата и никогда не делать того, чем он занимается сейчас.

«Может быть он тоже дрочит на меня?» — предательская мыслишка выкручивает тело в сладком спазме, стоит только представить, как Дик сидя на этом самом кресле растягивает себя, смотрит на то, как открывается его рот, думая о запретном и желанном Коне.

Удержаться и не упасть с края стола дело совершенно невообразимое, но он даже справляется и каким-то чудом сползает с него, на подламывающихся ногах шагая к своему нижнему ярусу кровати и впечатываясь в подушку затылком, выдыхает очень медленно. От свитера разит их совместными запахами и это так приятно, что сил стянуть его окончательно уже не хватает, так что он просто прикрывается краем одеяла прежде, чем сон смаривает.

Когда дверь в комнату распахивается, Кона подбрасывает на кровати от осознания — на нём всё ещё чёрный свитшот на голое тело, и единственное, что он успевает — натянуть трусы, пока Дик заходит в комнату.

— Хэй, ты чего? — вопрос ставит младшего в ступор и тот не сразу понимает, что это должна была быть его реплика, но вместо только улыбается неловко самыми уголками губ:

— Разбудил? Извини, — Кон чувствует себя распоследним поганцем на земле, но у него просто нет другого выхода, чтобы Дик не задавал неудобных вопросов. Тот, впрочем, не любопытствует какого хера, только кивает, подходя ближе, — решил померить? Тебе чёрный идёт.

— А, да, меня срубило, — признание не включает в себя предыстории, но и врать не приходится, так что Коннор собой практически гордится. — Как посидели?

— Хорошо, — кивает Дик, присаживаясь рядом и принюхиваясь, чуть дёргая носом настолько мило и забавно, что внутри теплеет. Нельзя не заметить того, что от свитера несёт личным запахом Кона перемешанным с ароматом Дика, и если он сам находит эту смесь возбуждающей, то тот, наверное, напротив. — От тебя хорошо пахнет. Новый парфюм?

— Шампунь, — ложь срывается быстрее, чем мозги начинают работать, пока покрасневший от смущения Кон смотрит на своего близнеца, дыша через раз от ударившей гонгом мысли.

«Ему нравится, нравится, нравится» — звучит в голове на бесконечном повторе, и краска приливает к щекам, выдавая его с потрохами.

— Чёрт, у тебя не температура ли? — младший хмурится, соскальзывая кончиками пальцев по щеке и сдерживаться приходится изо всех сил, только чтобы не завалить его к себе на кровать, прижимаясь телом к телу и теряясь в совместных касаниях.

— Нет, я в норме, — бормочет Кон едва различимо и добавляет, на всякий случай, — не соскочу я с твоего предложения, не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — растерянно отзывается Дик и отворачивается, поднимаясь, — ну, я тогда сейчас в душ, а ты одевайся и пойдём, да?

— Мгм, — соглашается Коннор, глядя на то, как младший выходит из комнаты и очерчивает пальцами его прикосновение снова и снова, словно обезумев окончательно.

Ему совершенно точно требуется помощь.


	4. Chapter 4

Против всех предубеждений касательно сборищ с незнакомцами и внезапными встречами с теми, кого он давно и хорошо знает, в компании влюблённых неожиданно неплохо. Нельзя, конечно, сказать, что Кон в восторге от этого, но ему представлялось такое мероприятие типично-киношным, когда шесть человек воркуют по углам и держаться за руки, а он будет вынужден один куковать и смотреть на всё это.

На то, как Дик целует кого-то. Да уж, стоило бы подумать об этом прежде, чем соглашаться, хотя, справедливости ради нужно заметить, что у младшего есть все умения и навыки, чтобы вить из Коннора верёвки, и он бы в любом случае оказался здесь. 

Помимо парочек тут ещё несколько человек, по всей видимости, как раз для того чтобы им не было скучно, но Кону и без этого весело — в квартире Норт, у которой уехали родители довольно уютно, а настольные игры просто созданы для того, чтобы превратить любой скучный вечер в пьяное веселье. Коннор не знает что до прочих, но сам на спиртное не налегает, считая себя ответственным за Дика — мало ли тому приспичит не просто пообниматься с миловидной и восхитительно мягкой Карой, но и нечто большее.

Та пускает Кона даже поваляться головой у неё на коленях, и не возмущается по поводу того, почему он себе такое позволяет в отношении девушки своего брата — только мягко гладит по голове и аккуратно расчёсывает волосы пальцами. От такого и заснуть не трудно, и он даже на несколько минут прикрывает глаза, пока не слышит приятный мужской голос рядом:

— Хэй, а говорили, ты резко против любых девушек, — он вынуждает разлепить глаза и встретиться с чужими напротив.

Один зелёный, другой — голубой, в сочетании со смуглой кожей они смотрятся просто потрясающе.

«Ты похож на сёрфингиста, на которого я пытаюсь подрочить», — едва не срывается у Коннора, но он вовремя прикрывает рот, а Кара, неожиданно, встаёт на его защиту:

— Какой идиот ещё будет пускать такие слухи? — она защищает его внезапно агрессивно, и, признаться, Кон впечатлён тем, как она хмурится и поджимает губы, порицая подобное поведение. Это, по меньшей мере, мило.

Впрочем, ему самому тоже интересно когда это в школе он дал повод так о себе думать, но от незнакомца они ответа не получают — тот лишь разводит руками, признавая возможность недостоверности источника ему этого сообщившего и вздыхает, виновато опуская голову:

— В школе случается и не такое, знаете ли, — от взгляда исподлобья внутри становится самую малость тепло, и это уже куда более чем позитивный знак.

— Разве ты с нами учишься? — от мысли, что Кон мог упустить такого красавчика становится не по себе. Фиксация на близнеце не должна затмевать совершенно всё происходящее вокруг.

— Я новенький в вашей школе, — признаётся тот и улыбается так, что даже перехватывает дыхание, — у нас предметы не совпадают, но вы с братом довольно популярны, так что не услышать о феномене двух близнецов-красавчиков просто нереально.

— Злые языки ещё не то скажут, — вздох Кары растекается бальзамом по сердцу — она даже помогает Кону сесть, едва тот приподнимается, чтобы видеть незнакомца лучше, да и сам по себе парень привлекает внимание.

«Наверное, если бы не Дик, я бы втрескался в тебя по уши», — грустная мысль пробегает по краю сознания, но не задерживается ни на миг.

Этот парень не вызывает желания распластаться у его ног, но и привлекательный вид попросту не отпускает, так что Кон протягивает руку и представляется:

— Коннор Камски, — сильная, непривычно тяжёлая и странным образом огрубевшая ладонь ощущается горячее собственных, и это разжигает интерес к его новому знакомому.

— Все знают кто вы, — хмыкает тот, чуть кивая, и добавляет, — а я Маркус. Просто Маркус.

Парень подчёркивает это, непринуждённо давая понять что вопрос о фамилии будет лишним, и желание сыграть по чужим правилам поднимается внутри усиливающейся горячей, терпкой волной. Такой интерес впервые с тех пор, как он втрескался в брата стоит дорогого и Коннор совсем не намерен его упускать.

На поверку Маркус оказывается интересным и разносторонним собеседником, и Кон даже не понимает как так случается, что они сами болтают большую часть времени едва ли обращая внимание на всех окружающих. 

— Правда или вызов! Давайте сыграем! — предлагает изрядно поднабравшаяся Норт, и её восклицание встречают удивительно дружным хором согласия.

Правила просты, но Коннор чувствует себя неловко от подобных игр. У него есть слишком грязные тайны, а врать он не хочет, потому что концепт подобного челленджа этого не включает, да и неприятно — тут все люди, которые в той или иной мере ему симпатичны, так что лучше брать вызов.

И всё же первый раз он оговаривается: «правда», звучит словно приговор, но если он откажется отвечать, то всегда можно перевыбрать «вызов». Вот только интерес к этой теме поднимется у окружающих, многие из которых под достаточным градусом, чтобы задавать самые непристойные вопросы.

— Любимые носки? — спрашивает его Кара с мягкой улыбкой, и Коннор выдыхает — он не зря посчитал, что эта девушка ангел во плоти, ведь от Норт такого вопроса ждать бы не следовало.

— Полосатые, — растерянно отзывается он, и ход переходит к другому по очереди.

— Ты как? — хмыкает Маркус, присаживаясь рядом и протягивая стакан с колой. — Я заметил, ты побледнел, когда сказал «правда», и если ты не хочешь, можем не играть вместе.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — от такого внимания становится не по себе в первый миг, а уже в следующий стыд ударяет прямо в душу, ведь новый знакомый признаётся совсем тихо, наклонившись к его уху:

— Я побоялся, что ты свалишься в обморок. Хорошо, что ты в порядке.

— А... Да, я... — слова теряются и сосредоточиться слишком сложно, хотя Кон старается уцепиться вниманием за стаканчик, что он крутит в пальцах, но сделать это ему не удаётся лишь до того момента, пока его глаза не встречаются с голубыми глазами Дика.

Внутри становится ещё горячее, и возбуждение ошпаривает низ живота, заставляя подтягивать ноги к себе, и чувствовать как желание опоясывает затылок алой лентой, которой совершенно невозможно противится.

— Кон! — радостный голос Норт заставляет вздрогнуть и перевести взгляд на девушку, неторопливо переплетающую свою косу так, словно она и не пьяна вовсе, хотя текучие движения выдают её. — Правда или вызов?

— Вызов, — качает он головой, полагая, что только так можно обезопасить себя от всевозможных вопросов про секс и личную жизнь, но Норт, конечно, не делает ситуацию лучше.

— Поцелуй Маркуса.

— Да! — подхватывают пьяные ребята, но Коннор только качает головой быстро, полагая, что этого будет достаточно:

— Нет, я не... — он замолкает и добавляет, виновато глядя на своего нового знакомого и чувствуя долю ответственности за этот цирк, ведь это он никогда не делал тайны из своей ориентации. — Не хочу принуждать его.

— Да лааадно, — тянет девушка, но утихает, стоит только Маркусу осторожно коснуться кончиками пальцев нежной кожи на затылке и сообщить совсем тихо, но излишне отчётливо в мгновенно наступившей тишине.

— Я не против.

— А? — дыхание перехватывает и Коннор чувствует чужой взгляд — на них смотря совершенно все, но это гнетущее ощущение от впивающихся в сознание глаз брата давит так, что сил никаких нет. Маркус может его спасти, может стать первой ступенькой из той инцестной ямы, куда он провалился, так стоит ли дать этому всему шанс?

«Один лишь поцелуй», — уговаривает он себя, и совсем теряется чувствуя острый аромат чужой кожи. Маркус не похож ни на него самого, ни на Дика, но у него очень тёплые и мягкие губы и он касается так осторожно, невинно, что сердце ломается прямо сейчас.

— Ай! — всхлипывает Кара и Коннор мгновенно поворачивается на звук. — Чёрт, это было слишком.

Она трёт свою руку под виноватым взглядом Дика, и Коннор чувствует себя последней мразью из-за всего этого и ищет повод из-за которого брат мог так остро среагировать на поцелуй, что сжал чужую руку слишком сильно.

Всё существо желает только одного — чтобы то единственное, что приходит в голову было правдой, но здравый смысл повторяет снова и снова: скорей всего это просто нетерпимость. Отвращение.

Как видеть секс родителей — неприемлемо.

И он так больше не будет.


	5. Chapter 5

Всю дорогу до дома Дик молчит и винить его за это трудно. У Кона бы язык не повернулся задавать вопросы относительно причин такого поведения со стороны брата, да ему и так всё понятно. Несмотря на этот эпизод его губы по-прежнему горят сладкими поцелуями с Маркусом, да и стыдить себя за попытку, наконец-то стать нормальным тоже особо не получается.

Им никогда не быть с Диком вместе — даже если сейчас он наберётся храбрости и выдаст из себя «знаешь, младший, я хоть сегодня и целовался с почти что полностью незнакомым парнем, но на самом деле я просто сдвинут на тебе настолько, что мне страшно», это ничего не изменит.

Как минимум Дик не гей и ответить на его чувства не сможет, а вот Маркус, наверное, всё-таки да, ведь пускай Конно и вёл себя как полный засранец, пытаясь объяснить что именно с поцелуем было не так и из-за чего для него сейчас это слишком, тот просто списал всё на нарушение личного пространства и даже, чёрт побери, извинился.

«Извинился за то, что это я его поцеловал», — совесть нокаутирует Кона, и он опять терзает внутреннюю поверхность щеки, сдавливая её зубами и стараясь не смотреть на умопомрачительно спокойного Дика, шагающего рядом. Едва ли Кара могла толком заметить, но его младший сам не свой с того самого момента, и им стоит об этом всё-таки поговорить, обсудить неприятный инцидент.

— Слушай, — подобрать слова дело чрезвычайно трудное, и всё-таки Коннор старается, — сегодня на вечеринке...

— Он тебе нравится? — резкий вопрос заставляет замолчать и сморгнуть удивлённо глядя во внезапно холодные голубые глаза близнеца. 

Наверное, он выглядел так же, когда Дик поцеловал Кару чуть позже эти вечером — хотя сам Кон предпочёл отвернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не заметил в отличие от младшего.

— Да, — растерянный ответ выскальзывает раньше, чем включаются мозги, но, поразмыслив, Коннор не может отказаться от собственных слов — у него недостаточно для этого оснований. — Наверное, всё-таки да. Он милый, приятный, интересный. Конечно, мы только сегодня познакомились, но...

— Не надо, — короткий ответ заставляет посмотреть на Дика иначе. В глазах притаилась мольба, да его интонации звучали как когда они были маленькими и Кон зачастую таскал не свои игрушки из песочницы, а мамочки других детей только и ждали этого момента, чтобы поднять бучу.

— Ты говоришь так, потому что знаешь, что он не свободен, или потому что боишься, что если мы начнём встречаться то знание того, что я гей станет более реальным? — уточнение должно бы расставить все точки над «i» в их отношениях, вот только Дик замолкает, закрываясь от него и уходя от ответа. — Хэй, младший, это нечестно — я ведь не протестую что у тебя есть Кара — или любая другая девушка, которая была до неё. 

— Знаю, — тихий ответ заставляет сбавить обороты и Коннор старается быть по нежнее ведь в конце концов, младший не заслужил всего этого в конечном счёте. Да, если бы у него был нормальный и адекватный брат, то они, разумеется, были бы как два самых обычных близнеца, которые разыгрывают учителей, переодеваниями и дядю-Гэвина, подшучивали бы над окружающими и делились друг с другом личными тайнами.

Какими тайнами можно делиться теперь, когда у Кона есть внушительная коробка с силиконовыми дилдо, смазкой и презервативами — большой вопрос. Конечно, они обходили его с тех самых пор как на одном из семейных собраний и совершилось признание в ориентации, но никто вообще не придал этому значения.

«Бывает», — вот и всё, что сказал их дядя, отец улыбнулся так, словно всегда об этом знал, а мама кивнула заметив, что готова в любой момент обсудить с ними всё, чего лишь пожелает Коннор, в том числе и трудности в отношениях.

Вот только с того момента с Диком они никогда не поднимали этот вопрос, а ещё через пару месяцев младший впервые начал встречаться с девушкой и всякое желание обсуждать личное из категории «я гей» отвалилось. Теперь Кон жалеет, что они не поговорили обо всём ещё тогда ведь похоже, брат стыдится его.

— Я знаю, что ты гей, — Дик предельно серьёзно смотрит ему в глаза и сердце снова ухает к ногам, оставаясь трепещущим комком там, у носков братских ботинок, — просто он... Ты ведь ничего не знаешь о нём.

— Именно, — улыбка появляется на лице сама собой стоит только услышать эти просящие интонации, возвращающие Коннора в счастливое детство, задолго до тех пор, как он начал сходить с ума на брате. — Для этого люди и знакомятся друг с другом, Дик. Узнают привычки и вкусы, чтобы понять хорошо будет вместе или нет. Не переживай — я всё-таки старше, и, пускай у тебя опыта в отношениях больше — у меня своя голова на плечах. Я не попаду.

«И тебе пропасть из-за моей грязной страсти к собственному брату не дам», — недоговаривает Коннор, позволяя этому остаться только для себя самого, исключительно внутри своей головы.

Впервые его интерес направлен не на брата, впервые ему хочется попробовать потрогать кого-то, кто выглядит не так, как он сам, и этот шанс нужно использовать — соломинка, которая позволит ему выплыть из той пучины, куда он погружается так глубоко, что наверняка утянет Дика за собой.

Об этом Кон думает весь вечер, и, даже когда они ложатся спать, продолжает размышлять о Маркусе, том, как он выглядел, как чувствовался под пальцами и пах. Нельзя упустить момент, нужно дать себе влюбиться и отказаться от того мучения, что оставляет омерзительные следы на его душе. 

Тогда, возможно, лет через десять он сумеет рассказывать обо всём произошедшем с шутками и весельем, или просто признается Дику, когда будет очень пьян и уверен в том, что они всё-таки спаслись. Открыть душу о том, что в собственной была жажда порочной и сладкой связи только после её ликвидации — блестящий план, которого и стоит придерживаться.

На этой мысли Коннор засыпает, и даже успевает увидеть часть совершенно дикого сна, когда вдруг чувствует, как к нему прижимается чужое горячее тело.

— Кон! Кон!.. — голос Дика звучит непривычно и от испуганных и задыхающихся интонаций приходится собраться в один момент.

— Кон я... — сбившееся дыхание, обрывающиеся слова младшего, который пытается договорить, но ему никак не совладать с приступом паники.

— Тише, — мягко шепчет Коннор, обнимая его и укладывая к себе на кровать совсем рядом — она одноместная и не предназначена для двоих парней, каждого из которых хватит примерно на то, чтобы заполнить собой всю её область, так что они прижаты друг к другу так тесно, что можно всем телом ощутить как быстро бьётся чужое сердце. — Что такое?

— Мне приснилось... приснилось... — голос срывается, и прижимать Дика к себе приходится ещё ближе, теснее. Брат рыдает так, что сердце в груди рвётся, а тонкая ткань домашней футболки, в которой его сморило быстро пропитывается солёной влагой слёз.

— Я здесь, я рядом, — нежные повторы заставляют младшего сделать долгий вдох перед тем, как расплакаться снова. 

От поглаживаний он успокаивается медленно, но верно, и Кону даже страшно задавать вопрос о том, что именно приснилось младшему и напугало того настолько, что сейчас блат сжимает его рубашку в пальцах до хруста ткани, а самого Коннора притискивает к стене так, словно жаждет впаяться кожей в кожу и слиться в единое целое, но в совсем другом смысле, чем хотелось бы.

Стоит только страху отступить, как тело мгновенно сообщает, что вообще-то они всё чувствуют, а желанная, такая похожая на собственную, кожа невероятно мягкая под пальцами. Сводящий с ума запах тоже не делает ситуацию легче, но Коннор надеется, что ему удастся сбить возбуждение подумав о чём-нибудь отвлечённом.

Из такого находится лишь ступня Дика и его большой палец касающийся собственной гиперчувствительной стопы. Выудить из-под брата ногу не представляется возможным, но Кон пытается хотя бы сдвинуть бедра, чтобы скрыть реакцию всего своего тела на чужие касания.

— Вот так, — бормочет он едва различимо на ухо младшего, гладя его по спине и перебирая пряди, чтобы Дик почувствовал себя в безопасности.

«Мне кажется, или оно покраснело?» — хочется задать вопрос Кону, но он оставляет его при себе, ведь Дик просит совсем тихо:

— Можно я сегодня посплю с тобой?

От удивления приходится задержать дыхание, а после сделать медленный выдох на счёт, чтобы не сматериться по этому самому поводу.

— Так страшно, да? — короткий кивок и мольба во взгляде светлых глаз заставляют сжать зубы на мгновение, и всё-таки согласиться. — Нам как будто снова десять.

— Тогда мы влазили сюда лучше, — так же едва слышно отвечает Дик и Коннора отпускает волнение.

Камень, о котором он даже не подозревал, только чувствовал придавливающую к земле тяжесть, падает с души — брат не презирает его за ориентацию. Для них двоих ничего не изменилось и всё по-прежнему.

— Точно, хмыкает он, приподнимаясь на локтях так, чтобы развернуться спиной, но сильные руки Дика удерживают его на месте.

— Нет, я... лицом к лицу, как тогда... — от мысли, что придётся всю ночь контролировать себя и не лезть к Дику становится нехорошо, но отказать ему просто невозможно. Младшему достаточно посмотреть так, как Кон смотрит на отца, когда хочет взять его машину — умоляюще, но обнадёжено, и всё, из любого можно вить верёвки.

— Это не прокатит, — лжёт он, глядя в голубые глаза, но только обнимает крепче. — Спи, тогда. Зачем ещё нужен брат, если не для этого?

Дик не говорит, что это по-гейски, не отказывается, не уходит — льнёт к нему только как маленький, и впрямь засыпает за считанные минуты так, словно не рыдал в руках, не трясся от страха после неизвестного кошмара, оставляя Коннора один на один с его наливающейся проблемой.

Спать со стояком получается просто отвратительно, вот только выхода у него никакого нет, и всё, что может Коннор — осторожно сжать собственную плоть, медленно просунув между ними ладонь и вдыхая сводящий с ума аромат.

Дик вжимается в него своим пахом, и это совсем не делает лучше. Надежда на то, что просто пары резких движений ладонью хватит, испаряется, стоит только понять: если он сейчас завозится — и всё, брат наверняка проснётся и спалит его, дрочащего в такой ситуации.

«И тогда уже не удастся объяснить гормонами, близостью чужого тела или неудовлетворённостью», — думает Коннор, кусая губы и вдыхая запах Дика, давая тому заполнить его лёгкие и свести, нахрен, с ума. 

Большой палец скользит по влажной головке, дразнит её — это весь потолок нынешних возможностей Кона, и такого определённо не должно быть достаточно, чтобы кончить. Вот только Дик закидывает собственное бедро на его во сне и прижимает свой вялый член к стояку сильнее.

«Блять», — едва слышно выдыхает Коннор, кончая в трусы просто от вот этого единственного, но ужасающе интимного прикосновения. В голове становится пусто и только звон говорит о том, что слух он не потерял. Желание сбежать или рассказать Дику о собственном грязном секрете увеличилось, но всё, что делает Коннор, прикрывает глаза, надеясь — когда утром он поднимается, то Дик ещё будет спать, и ночной инцидент удастся скрыть.

Сон смаривает его быстрее, чем нега отпускает, и под тяжёлым телом младшего брата он тоже чувствует себя в безопасности.


	6. Chapter 6

Чтобы вещи или случайные события не беспокоили и не заставляли сойти с ума проще всего дать эмоциям осесть куда-нибудь в глубину собственного сознания и заняться максимально повседневными делами, и именно это Кон и планирует сделать — учебная неделя начинается, а значит их у него будет хоть жуй.

Нужно записаться на городские олимпиады и дать себе времени не думать о том, что случилось у Норт дома — и что произошло после в его собственной постели — тоже. Монотонные занятия должны отвлечь, и это бы даже сработало так, как надо, если бы не спаянный урок алгебры, где их учитель распределила в пары на решение задач каждого из разных классов.

— Я бы хотел вместе с Коннором Камски, — знакомая рука взметнулась и Коннор почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от того, что начавшееся у Норт не может там и остаться, чтобы он мог немного обо всём поразмыслить.

Маркус — он всё ещё не знает его фамилии, боже — достаточно хорош в этом предмете, чтобы они покончили с расчётами побыстрее, и так же настойчив, как показалось со стороны, ведь стоит им отчитаться со сделанной работой, и забрать свои вещи выходя из класса, как он спросил: «Я знаю, что мы едва знакомы, но может мы наверстаем это и ты сходишь со мной в кино?»

Коннор не смог отказаться — после вчерашней ночи в одной постели с Диком, где он буквально не сумел справиться с собой и подрочил, чувствуя как к нему прижимается член брата с этим точно надо что-то делать. Нужно что-то решить и как можно скорее, ведь ситуация между ним и Диком становится всё опаснее.

Они договорились на выходные, конечно, но теперь надо было хотя бы решить на какой фильм и в чём идти, так что расписание киносеансов увлекает Кона едва он расправляется с домашним заданием.

— Мы идём в кино? — любопытствует мама, после небольшого стука заходя в комнату.

-У меня свидание, — признание получается горделивое, Кон не может сказать что это чувство не оправданно, — милый парень позвал с собой и...

— Что? — короткий вопрос заставляет их обоих обернуться на звук. Дик, явно только вернувшийся с тренировки смотрит на него совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, словно он не человек, а один из домашних андроидов, которого перемкнуло на простом вопросе.

— Маркус на паре меня позвал в кино и... — договорить Коннор не успевает — Дик, качая головой так, словно не может в это поверить закрывает за собой дверь, судя по всему, направляясь в душ. — Что не так?

— Знаешь, детка, мне кажется, твой брат расстроен этой новостью, — задумчиво отзывается мама, глядя на дверь, — по крайней мере он выглядит так же, как и ты, когда не получил все «отлично» по итогам года.

Между ними повисает тишина, пока попытка найти верные слова не оборачивается успехом. Кон, наконец, формулирует самый важный вопрос питая надежду, что ему хоть кто-то сумеет это объяснить:

— Почему? Когда он ходит по свиданиям я же себя так не веду, — нелогичность заставляет снова питать надежду, но процесс её удушения не занимает ни секунды лишнего времени — настолько отточенное это дело.

— Может быть, он боится что вы отдалитесь? — предполагает мама, распуская светлые волосы и принимаясь заново собирать их в низкий хвост. — Дядя Гэвин, например, так себя и вёл, когда боялся того, что из-за меня они с твоим отцом перестанут ладить друг с другом.

— Правда? — от изумления у Коннора даже рот открывается, и мягкие мамины пальцы прикрывают его, заставляя зубы щёлкнуть друг о друга, а звенящий смех разносится по комнате.

— Конечно нет, милый, — отзывается она, и только напряжение отступает, как добавляет, — он был куда агрессивнее. Уж я хорошо это помню. 

— Но он же всё ещё с нами и почти что живёт тут, — данные никак не могут соотнестись в чёткую и красивую линию, и Кон снова пытается понять причём тут Дик и их дядя, ведь ситуации настолько разные, что даже близко не могут соприкоснуться.

Да, младший прав — после того, как он начнёт встречаться с Маркусом — или кем-то ещё, кому удастся получить хотя бы каплю особенного интереса они отдалятся друг о друга — в том и состоит вся суть составленного плана! Мама, конечно, не знает, но...

— Если бы не работа, поверь, он бы тут и жил, — качает головой она, садясь к нему ближе и мягко кладёт руку на плечо. — Может быть, я не права, Кон, и не суди меня если я ошибаюсь, но мне кажется, происходящее между тобой и Диком несколько более личное и глубокое, чем то, что может быть между братьями. 

От такого заявления челюсть отвисает во второй раз, а Коннор не в состоянии перестать недоверчиво смотреть на маму, пытаясь понять на основании чего она это заключила. Потому что это правда. И нет. Потому что Коннор очень хочет, чтобы всё на самом деле было так, как она сказала, но если он гей, а его брат в ориентации прямее стрелы, то это физически невозможно.

— Вы очень похожи с отцом, — хмыкает она, поднимаясь, явно, чтобы оставить Коннора одного, переваривать эту информацию, и, уже на пороге замечает: — Ты ведь знаешь, что ориентация это то, что закладывается внутриутробно, да?

— Ага, — совсем тихий ответ заставляет Коннора задуматься. Они учили от каких факторов это зависит, но ведь это может разниться. То, что один ребёнок будет полагать стрессовым обстоятельством, другой пример обыденностью — так же, как у Дика голубые глаза, а у него — карие.

— Подумай об этом, — хмыкает мама, прежде, чем покинуть комнату. Все знания биологии сейчас наполняют его черепную коробку под самую завязку, заставляя искать верные ответы на поставленный вопрос. 

Уровень стресса, который испытывает женщина находясь в положении может напрямую повлиять на пол ребёнка, это факт. Он гей — это тоже факт. 

Воспоминание о Каре, миленькой, похожей на юношу, о Норт, совершенно очаровательной и настолько бойкой, что ей хочется сдаться, о Трейси — коротковолосой бывшей девушке Дика перемешиваются, заставляя думать сразу о двух вещах.

Может ли быть, что он сам не настолько гей, как думал? И может ли быть, что его брат не такой уж натурал, как ему кажется?

Словно ответ на все эти вопросы Дик заходит в комнату и выглядит виноватым, будто побитый щенок. От него слабо пахнет мылом, но ещё больше — нотациями и нравоучениями — так всегда, если попасться дяде Гэвину под холодную руку, или отцу — под горячую.

— Кто из них? — тихий вопрос заставляет дика вздрогнуть и поднять взгляд светлых глаз прямо на него. Внутренности привычно стягиваются в горячий комок, а желание утешить младшего, который наверняка сейчас выглядит так же, как он сам топит в себе.

— Дядя, — короткий ответ заставляет замереть. Так странно, что и мама и дядя решили обсудить наверняка похожие вещи в одно и то же время. — Он сказал, что твоя ориентация не повод относится к тебе иначе.

— Логично, — приходится признать Коннору и слабо улыбнуться, надеясь, что брата это приободрит.

— А ещё он сказал, что если я продолжу быть ссылкивым чмом, то так и останусь ни с чем, ведь дальше будет только хуже, — от этих слов Коннор чуть застывает. Слишком высока была вероятность, что эта проповедь предназначалась совсем не для Дика, а для него, просто дядя опять забыл посмотреть им в глаза, наплевав на то, с кем именно он разговаривает.

Тогда всё было бы логично, вот только мама, которая сказала подумать по поводу брата точно знает кто из них Ричард, а кто — Коннор, и если они договорились, тогда адресат верен. А это значит, что вероятность путаницы крайне мала, и...

— Он прав, — коротко добавляет Дик и душа леденеет от его решительного тона.

Чем бы оно ни было, это не кончится хорошо, потому что даже если Дик не так прям, как думает сам, даже если Коннору хватит духу признаться сейчас в своих пятнающих брата чувствах, даже если сейчас Дик выдаст что-то вроде «пускай ты гей, я всё равно тебя люблю» ему это уже не поможет.

«Только не сейчас, — отчаянная мысль заставляет прикрыть рот Дика ладонью и покачать головой, — дай мне неделю. Позволь мне влюбиться в Маркуса и спасти тебя. Позволь мне перестать любить в тебе каждую мелочь, что делает нас разными. Прошу...»

Невысказанная мольба так и замирает между ними маревом, которому что Дик отводит его ладонь, решительно и строго глядит в глаза, и, выдохнув, говорит то, во что Коннор не может поверить, и стоит, словно его только что окатили ледяной водой:

— Я люблю тебя, старший. Не как брата. Люблю.


	7. Chapter 7

Кажется, что время растягивается просто неприлично и проходит целая вечность прежде, чем Кон осознаёт — это не шутка, не прикол, не издевательство. Всё вышеперечисленное было бы слишком для Дика, и он бы не пытался собраться себя в кулак прежде, чем нанести такой удар.

То, что его шатает, Коннор тоже замечает не сразу, лишь когда младший делает шаг к нему, а он испытывает жгучую потребность отшатнуться, всё ещё не до конца веря в услышанное.

— Я не понял, — признаётся он, хотя, конечно, правды в этом мало. Понял Коннор решительно всё, просто принять как данность то, что сказал сейчас брат слишком тяжело. — Ты же... с Карой. Вы разве не любите друг друга?

— Мы узнаём друг друга, — коротко отзывается брат, возвращая те же слова, которыми Кон пытался его успокоить, и глядя своими голубыми глазами прямо в его, продолжает надвигаться. — Я надеялся, это пройдёт. Что нужно всего-то начать встречаться с кем-то милым, чтобы забыть то, что у меня встал, когда я как-то раз увидел тебя в душе. 

Слова признания бьют прямо под дых и Кон всё-таки отступает. Ему страшно, что сейчас он моргнёт, а всё это окажется сном или несмешной шуткой, но ни того ни другого с ним пока не слушается, а Дик продолжает наступать выглядя так угрожающе, что ему самому, при их тотальном внешнем сходстве, наверное, никогда не удастся.

— Это не помогает, Конни, — короткое обращение, забытое ещё с детства ударяет в нежность, в ласку, обрушивая плотину чувств и заставляя поверить в один миг, что его брат близнец сейчас не издевается. — Никогда не помогало. 

За спиной их двухъярусная кровать и отступать больше некуда, но нужно как- то справиться с собой, дать себе медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть, принимая, что то, что чувствует брат, если не идентично, то очень похоже на него самого.

— Ты никогда не показывал мне этого, — едва слышно бормочет Коннор, чувствуя, как ладони Дика смыкаются у него на спине и младший прижимает его к себе осторожно, не так как это было прошлой ночью.

— Ты тоже, — напоминает тихо Дик, и заглядывает голубыми, полными такого раздирающего тепла глазами в его, что Кон стонет едва различимо и пытается протолкнуть воздух обратно в лёгкие — тщетно. — Но всё-таки если бы мы не были братьями, то, наверное, не думали бы одинаково.

— Мы так и не думаем, — слабая попытка защититься проваливается, стоит только ощутить как ладони соскальзывают по чувствительной спине.

— И у тебя нет цветных линз с моим оттенком глаз? — вопрос заставляет напрячься всем телом. — Ты не таскаешь мою одежду, чтобы принюхаться и подрочить? Ты не подбираешь какие-то мелочи, чтобы всегда иметь при себе часть меня? Ты не подсматривал за тем, как я дрочу?

— А ты — подсматривал? — мгновенно ориентируется он, понимая — если сейчас не перейти в контрнаступление, то его сладкий, мягкий братишка сломит волю вернуть их отношения в русло «правильных» к хренам, заставляя уступить себе. И Коннор не против, но, чёрт побери, хоть у кого-то в этой комнате мозги должны работать в верном направлении.

— Да, — признаётся совершенно прямолинейно Дик, вырывая из Коннора ещё один задушенный стон. — Я смотрел каждый раз, когда ты трогал себя в душе. Ты постоянно забываешь закрыть дверцу...

От осознания того, что Дик видел, что он вытворяет с собой там становится неловко и стыдно, от этого можно сгореть, но прохладные губы, накрывающие его собственные не позволяют раствориться окончательно в этих чувствах.

Они такие же мягкие и невероятные, как и надеялся Коннор, и он перехватывает инициативу просто так, посмотреть, что из этого случиться — станет ли Дик отвоёвывать первенство, уступит ли? 

— Я так хотел, — чуть слышный выдох подкашивает его, убивая любое сопротивление, и Коннор обмякает в чужих руках, понимая — может быть Дик и прав. Едва ли найдётся на свете кто-то, кто будет знать его лучше, чем родной брат. Едва ли будет кто-то, кто будет заботиться о нём так же, его близнец

И желать так же сильно.

— И я, — почти неразличимое признание выбивает идентичный собственному стон из младшего. Он отрывается, чтобы взглянуть в глаза и чуть улыбается, скользя ладонями медленно вверх по бокам.

— Тебе здесь так же хорошо, как и мне? — слабый кивок вместо ответа мгновенно переводит Кона в режим исследователя. 

Естествоиспытатель в его лице жаждет знать решительно всё, но по порядку, запоминая и впитывая всю информацию. Осторожный укус нижней губы сводит младшего с ума, судя по тому как быстро он начинает дышать, а ласковые прикосновения к запястьям вынуждают вздрогнуть всем телом.

— Вот так, да? — вера в то, что это происходит с ним, подстёгивает Коннора так, что он даже забывает — его брат вполне может ответить ему взаимностью не только в духовном смысле.

Мягкие осторожные укусы прерываются, стоит Дику всосать его язык, и Кон тает, словно мороженое в жаркий летний день под палящим солнцем. Немного грубее, чем собственные пальцы изучают его грудь, место прямо под рёбрами, медленно, аккуратно, неторопливо — так, чтобы Коннор застонал едва слышно и толкнулся бёдрами навстречу другим.

— Вчера, — начинает он, не зная куда деться от самого себя, потому что один-единственный жест мгновенно воскрешает в памяти все подробности того, как Дик жался к нему, и он сам пытался сдержать себя и не дрочить так сильно прижимаясь к брату, — вчера, когда ты спал...

— Я не спал, — тихий ответ останавливает Коннора, заставляя глядеть прямо в голубые глаза. — Я бы не смог уснуть, после того как мне приснилось, что ты уходишь. 

— Но ты не... никак, — память мгновенно подбрасывает воспоминание о мягком члене Дика, к которому он жался, и тот лишь кивает коротко и быстро:

— После таких снов я долго успокоиться не могу, ты же знаешь. Я подрочил потом, вспоминая, как ты старался быть тихим и незаметным, когда потирался о меня стояком.

— И ты не понял, что ты так на меня влияешь? — мысль о том, что брату было всё равно наполняет рот горечью, вязкостью, но всё-таки Кон старается не судить раньше времени, по крайней мере до того, как услышит ответ.

— Ты целовался с Маркусом, и... — неловкие интонации заставляют взглянуть на младшего недоверчиво.

— Ты подумал, что мне этого достаточно? Что он настолько хорош? — Дик кивает слабо, не выпуская Коннора из рук и виновато пожимая плечами. — Боже, ты такой идиот...

— Да, — соглашается Дик, неторопливо скользя парой пальцев по позвоночнику и заставляя теперь уже его самого трястись от желания, — как и ты. Хорошо, что мы близнецы, правда?

— Плохо, — Коннор качает головой, добавляя, — тебе не будет интересно меня изучать. Я такой же, как ты. 

— Разве? — удивление заставляет подобраться изнутри, но это ожидание — приятное. Собственное желание нарастает, колеблясь между недоверием и сводящей с ума похотью. Пожалуй, Коннор совсем не против остаться в этом промежутке ещё немного, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Дик не даст ему понять — всё это не шутка, не розыгрыш, а реальность. — Мне кажется, что кое в чём мы разные. Я, видишь ли, могу догадаться какой код стоит у тебя на замке.

От мысли, что Дик видел дилдо припрятанный в особой коробке у Коннора внутри сжимается всё. Это не должно действовать словно афродизиак, но уверенность в том, что младший представлял себе как он толкает резиновую игрушку по своим мышцам внутри и надеется что однажды это станет реальностью, оказывается настолько горячей, что дальше просто нет мочи терпеть.

— А разве ты себе такой не хотел? — ответ заставляет голубые глаза брата полыхнуть, и сейчас Кон уверен — они отражают друг друга почти так же, как это бы делало зеркало, хотя и со своими дополнениями. — Признайся, младший. Ты думал о том, чтобы попробовать его внутри. Понять что мне в этом так нравится. 

— Да, — шёпот заставляет поторапливаться, стягивая с себя одежду и подставляясь под цепкие и внимательные ладони брата, изучающие его кожу до каждого чёртового дюйма. — Но чтобы это был ты. Только ты. На другое я не согласен.

Собственная кровать кажется сейчас ещё уже, чем прошлой ночью, но о том, куда можно переехать или поставить новую они подумаю позже, после того, как восхитительно-тяжёлый Дик перестанет вдавливать его в матрац, уложив в неё буквально собственным весом, и наваливаясь так, словно боится, что старший сбежит, испарится, оставит близнеца одного вот так.

После того, как чёртов тюбик смазки опять хрюкнет, выплёвывая остатки, которых едва хватает, чтобы размазать по членам и вжать их друг в друга, имитируя поступательные движения, трение невыносимо горячее, но оно не может сравнится с губами Дика на шее, как и с тем, как брат позволяет облапать свою задницу, даже минимально не протестуя, стоит только Коннору с любопытством потереть его анус пальцами.

Дик не шутил — его отношение настолько лёгкое к этом, что Коннора сносит скорее от собственного близнеца, с которым у него так много общего, чем от быстрых движений бёдер и беспощадно-сильной ладони на членах, что двигается в уже знакомом ему ритме.

Крик тонет в губах, растворяется в них, заставляя окончательно терять голову от того, что Дик не забывает и сейчас прикрыть его. Их общий запах умопомрачителен, а метка, оставленная на шее сводит с ума вернее любых химических отрав.

Они дышат друг в друга тяжело, дразнят пальцами слишком чувствительные члены, пока Коннор свободной рукой перебирает мягкие пряди на затылке у Ричарда, а тот запускает свою ладонь в волоски у него на груди и пощипывает попеременно соски.

— И ты не... — приходится сглотнуть, чтобы пересохшее от этого всего горло не подводило, ведь вопрос и впрямь очень важный. — Не считаешь это омерзительным? 

— То, что я люблю тебя так, что поехал на этом? — уточняет Дик и улыбается привычно, немного застенчиво, как Коннору, наверное, никогда не удастся при том, что выглядят они практически одинаково. — Нет, старший. Ни капельки.

— Вот и хорошо, — выдыхает Кон прикрывая глаза, расслабляясь в чужих руках окончательно.

До тех пор, пока Дику с ним уютно, он позволит себе быть счастливым, но если тот найдёт кого-то ещё, то придётся, если не уйти, то хотя бы подвинуться. Может быть, он останется рядом с ним как забавный деверь или дядя, если у Дика вдруг появятся дети, и будет жить на птичьих правах третьим в странной возможной семье.

Мамины слова и разговор дяди Гэвина с Диком опять всплывают в памяти, и Коннор, осознав, что именно она имела в виду, хмыкает едва различимо и улыбается заговорщически глядя в глаза Дика.

Интересно, а он знает, что их дядя спит с их отцом?


End file.
